Daeva
DAEVA „Ależ kochanie, nawet nie mów takich rzeczy. Oczywiście, że nie możesz żyć beze mnie.” Inni Spokrewnieni zazdroszczą im urody i wdzięku, umiejętności budzenia w śmiertelnikach namiętności i łatwości, z jaką prześlizgują się przez nieświadome masy. Ta zazdrość jest dla Daeva równie ważna, jak sama krew. Ci Spokrewnieni to wytrawni drapieżnicy, którzy byliby z pewnością wampirami doskonałymi. Niestety większość z nich wewnętrznie obumarła, więc nie mogą cieszyć się swym stanem. Zwane przez inne klany Sukubami, Daeva są ekspertami w wabieniu ofiar tak, by same przychodziły do nich i ofiarowywały się nawet nie jako źródło pożywienia, ale jako zabawki. Żaden szanujący się Daeva nie zaatakuje przechodnia w ciemnej uliczce. Raczej wybierze się z oczarowanym, młodym śmiertelnikiem do jego mieszkania, by nad ranem pozostawić go zmęczonym i seksualnie wyczerpanym (jeśli ofiara ma szczęście) lub pozostawić po sobie pozbawioną krwi skorupę (jeśli ofiara szczęścia nie ma). Daeva to uwodziciele i sensualiści, zdolni oczarować nawet Nosferatu. Kiedy mają na to ochotę, grają w politykę jak artyści na doskonale zestrojonych instrumentach. Nawet ich sojusznicy i wspólnicy - doskonale wiedzący, że nie można ufać Sukubowi - dają się omotać osobistym magnetyzmem Daeva. Sukuby zostają Harpiami dużo częściej niż przedstawiciele innych klanów, a ze swej władzy korzystają bez litości. Riposta Harpii Daeva może zniszczyć reputację wampira szybciej niż działanie samego Księcia. Większość Sukubów to istoty przewrażliwione, które w równym stopniu pociąga piękno i krew, choć to pierwsze stanowi niejako sztuczną pasję. Umiejętność prawdziwego przywiązywania się do innych zanika wraz z latami używania uczuć do manipulowania śmiertelnikami i zyskiwania szacunku innych Spokrewnionych. Z czasem Daeva zaczyna postrzegać uczucia jedynie jako narzędzie, które można wykorzystać tylko przez udawanie emocji. Mimo swego zewnętrznego ferworu większość Daeva wewnętrznie jest równie umarła co fizycznie. Choć twierdzą, że rozumieją pożądanie, ale w rzeczywistości znają tylko chciwość, co powoduje, że większość obumierających Sukubów ulega coraz większej deprawacji, robiąc wszystko, by coś znowu poczuć. Daeva poruszają się przez kręgi społeczne, w których najlepiej mogą wykorzystać swą pożądliwą naturę. Nie mają względu na to, czy obracają się w dobrym towarzystwie, czy w nizinach. Przyciąga je piękno i miejsca, w których zbierają się śmiertelnicy, takie jak teatry, galerie, modne kluby, pijalnie, narkotykowe meliny, burdele i wszystko, co przypomina powyższe miejsca. Mimo preferencji Sukuby można znaleźć we wszystkich warstwach społecznych. Uwodzicielska natura tych wampirów pozwala im znaleźć chętnych żywicieli bez względu na to, gdzie się znajdują. Dzięki tej zdolności mogą istnieć gdziekolwiek, co uczyniło Daeva prawdopodobnie najliczniejszym klanem. Nie ma dla nich miejsca w pojedynczej klasie społecznej, więc nowe wampiry oraz te, które utraciły polityczne wpływy, mogą istnieć pośród biednych i niedomytych lub w klasie średniej, której krew ma tę samą barwę co każda inna, więc i to samo znaczenie dla większości Sukubów. Niewielu Spokrewnionych tak desperacko stara się znaleźć własną niszę równie desperacko jak Daeva. Mądrzy Spokrewnieni wiedzą, by takiego wampira nie wykorzystywać, bowiem pewnej nocy z pewnością osiągnie on pozycję i wpływy, na których mu zależało. A Sukuby nigdy nie zapominają zniewagi. Przydomek Sukuby (Daeva płci męskiej czasem nazywa się Inkubami, ale cały klan nazywa się zwykle częstszym, żeńskim przydomkiem). Zgromadzenie Większość tych Spokrewnionych działa w szeregach Invictus. Są dobrze przygotowani do politycznej gry, a w tym zgromadzeniu mogą otaczać się słabszymi, z czasem gorzkniejąc i stając się coraz bardziej nieludzkimi. Większość Daeva nazbyt koncentruje się na sobie, by poczuć religijne powołanie Lancea Sanctum. Niewielu Daeva zostaje Kartianami. Po co walczyć o równość w społeczeństwie, którego obecny system wspiera Daeva? Ordo Dracul jest domem dla kilku oddanych Daeva i pewnie byłoby ich tam więcej, gdyby nie rygorystyczna polityka zgromadzenia, która wyklucza hedonizm. Krąg Wiedźmy cieszy się niewieloma członkami z klanu Daeva z tego samego powodu, z którego nie wstępują oni do Lancea Sanctum. Ci, którzy wybierają Krąg, często czynią tak w wyniku sprzeciwiania się społecznemu moresowi, a nie z powodu powabu pogańskiej ideologii. Zaskakująco wiele Sukubów pozostaje niezrzeszonymi z uwagi na przekonanie o swojej wyższości i braku odczuwalnej potrzeby postępowania zgodnie z prawami i ograniczeniami społecznymi. Wygląd Daeva często dokonują Przeistoczenia w wyniku chwilowego zadurzenia - lub przynajmniej odczuwając namiętność więc rzadko wiążą się z nieatrakcyjnymi śmiertelnikami. Dlatego większość członków klanu Daeva szczyci się niezwykłą urodą. Klan trzyma również rękę na pulsie świata mody i trendów, by lepiej łowić i przyciągać zwierzynę. Schronienia Schronienia Sukubów różnią się od siebie, ale zawsze są wygodne... A równocześnie niepokoją nieco pewnym poziomem sztuczności. Większość schronień mieści się w pobliżu centrów społecznych lub politycznych. Różnią się one estetyką, ale zawsze mają na celu zadziwienie gości - bez względu na to, czy wampir zaprasza swoich sojuszników, czy ofiary. Szczególnie popularne są poddasza i apartamenty. Wielu Daeva nie stara się stwarzać pozorów, jeśli nie zamierzają sprowadzać zwierzyny do domu, co oznacza, że niektóre schronienia są niechlujne lub zapchane pamiątkami po poprzednich żywicielach. Pochodzenie Choć zdarza się coraz więcej wyjątków, Daeva pochodzą zwykle ze społecznej elity. Rodzice Sukubów poszukują pewnego połączenia wdzięku, kultury, uwodzicielstwa, chęci tworzenia, namiętności i fizycznego piękna. Wielu Daeva przeistacza śmiertelników, do których się przywiązali, ale to przywiązanie z czasem okazuje się fałszywe - daje się poznać jako mieszanka prostego głodu i pożądania. Niewiele związków ma w sobie tyle euforii, co związki Daeva i ich dzieci, ale i niewiele związków tak szybko jałowieje. Tworzenie postaci Atrybuty i Umiejętności Społeczne są najważniejsze - szczególnie te, które wspomagają wywieranie dobrego pierwszego wrażenia, uwodzenie i przekonywanie. Równie częste są Atuty Społeczne - odzwierciedlają one więzy, łączące postać zarówno ze społeczeństwem śmiertelników, jak i Spokrewnionych. Zważywszy na to, że większość Daeva karmi się, korzystając z manipulacji i zdrady, dobrym pomysłem jest wysoki poziom Człowieczeństwa, bo postać szybko zacznie je tracić. Ulubione Atrybuty Zręczność lub Manipulacja Dyscypliny klanowe Akceleracja, Majestat, Wigor Słabość Być może z powodu wielkiego pragnienia odczucia prawdziwej namiętności, którą Daeva bezpowrotnie tracą w chwili Przeistoczenia, Sukuby nie potrafią opierać się hedonizmowi, w jaki popadają jako członkowie wampirzego społeczeństwa. Ilekroć Daeva ma okazję skorzystać ze swojej Skazy, ale tego nie czyni, traci dwa punkty Siły Woli (zamiast zyskiwać jeden, sprawiając sobie przyjemność). Organizacja Status pośród klanu Daeva jest kwestią czysto społeczną, a wiele młodych wampirów przypomina raczej zwaśnione kliki niż prawdziwe istoty nocy. Nawet starszym Daeva nie jest obce pojęcie wendety z byle powodu czy wieczna pamiętliwość względem najdrobniejszych uchybień. I chociaż Sukub zapewne połączy siły z pobratymcami w chwili grozy, to zwykle konkuruje z nimi co najmniej tak, jak ze Spokrewnionymi z innych klanów, jeśli nie bardziej. Daeva nie mają tym samym żadnej formalnej struktury. Ci, którzy dominują na scenie politycznej Danse Macabre, dominują również w klanie. Linie krwi Duchagne (arystokratyczna, ale zdegenerowana linia z Europy, która zdaje się manipulować zmysłami i odczuciami innych), Toreador (gałąź klanu, która zauważyła swą utratę namiętności, stara się odtworzyć ją poprzez inspirowanie śmiertelników do kreatywności lub ekstremalnych emocji; z czasem jednak zawsze się nudzą i ruszają dalej, pozostawiając za sobą spustoszenie), Xiao. Koncepcje znudzony lew salonowy, klubowicz, właściciel klubu, przywódca kultu, wykształcony seryjny zabójca, Harpia, wyjałowiony wampir, którego podnieca tylko bycie istotą nocy (melodramatyczne podejście, które prezentują tylko bardzo młodzi, zanim jeszcze odczują pełną wagę swego Requiem), wampirzy polityk, rzecznik miejscowego zgromadzenia, zawodowa osoba do towarzystwa. Category:Klany Category:Daeva